Outliers
Limit 1 Outlier from each type per Stage (Max) You are not required to build every type of Outlier every stage. Outlier bonuses are still in a prototype stage and are far from final. Outlier Fast-Generation Table: Take one standard, 6-sided die (referred to here-on as "d6" The number of dice required will be denoted by the number before the abbreviation. i.e. 1d6=1 die, 2d=2 dice, etc.), and roll to determine what kind of Outlier you should build. If you do not own (the specified form of) dice, please consider using a Dice Rolling Program. Many (Free!) dice rolling programs can be found on Android and iTunes respective App Stores. Table Use not required, but put here in case of Builder's Block Roll as many dice as you desire. 1d6 only gives you a primary focus, but if you desire additional foci, feel free to roll as many dice as desired. If you don't like the Racial options given here, feel free to substitute your own. Those are intended to get you going quickly, and have a fair bit of variety. When rolling for the number of buildings to construct, it is recomended to reroll critical fails ("1's"). HARDCORE: Subsitute d10 for d6, when rolling for Build requirements. Or, if you're feeling really buildy/ballsy, replace them with d20s (dare I say d100???). Agriculture Outlier Fast-Generation (1-2+d6) Technology Outlier Fast-Generation Table (1-2+d6) Note: If you are using mods, insert your own mods here. If you are using many mods, consider using a d8, d10, d12, or d20 (or a program to simulate such rolls). If you have one hundred or more mods, roll 2d10 (otherwise known as d%--(1d10 A=10, 20, 30, etc. 0="100"; 1d10 B=1, 2, 3, etc. 0="10"). f using mods, consider the following rule: Note: "Appearance" means that the mod/aspect of mod shows up in a particular place. In this ruleset, a particular mod or mod aspect may not make 2 "Appearances" in the same location--unless as a School of Mod, or the location is a Metropolis (or larger). 3 "Appearances" in the same location are not allowed, unless two locations merge into a single location by virtue of expansion. * 1st appearance of Magic mod (whether in any Outlier or Capital) unlocks 1st (tier) of that mod. * 2nd appearance in the same mod (whether in any Outlier or Capital aside from previously constructed apperances) unlocks the next tier. Also unlocks "School of Mod." School may count as 2nd appearance, and be Primary focus. * 3rd appearance (Outlier/Capital/etc) unlocks 3rd (or next) tier. Unlocks "College of Mod." Colleges may count as 3rd appearance * 4th appearance unlocks 4th (or next) tier. Unlocks "College of Mod." Unlocks "University of Mod." Universities may count as 4th appearance. * so on so forth. College/University of Mod should be an Outlier unto itself, with the College/University as its Primary Focus. College/University counts as an appearance. Schools may be a Primary or Secondary Focus, and do not necessarily need to be an Outlier unto itself. Magic Outlier Fast-Generation Table (1-2+d6) Note: If you are using mods, insert your own mods here. If you are using many mods, consider using a d8, d10, d12, or d20 (or a program to simulate such rolls). If you have one hundred or more mods, roll 2d10 (otherwise known as d%--(1d10 A=10, 20, 30, etc. 0="100"; 1d10 B=1, 2, 3, etc. 0="10"). If using mods, consider the following rule: Note: "Appearance" means that the mod/aspect of mod shows up in a particular place. In this ruleset, a particular mod or mod aspect may not make 2 "Appearances" in the same location--unless as a School of Mod, or the location is a Metropolis (or larger). 3 "Appearances" in the same location are not allowed, unless two locations merge into a single location by virtue of expansion. * 1st appearance of Magic mod (whether in any Outlier or Capital) unlocks 1st (tier) of that mod. * 2nd appearance in the same mod (whether in any Outlier or Capital aside from previously constructed apperances) unlocks the next tier. Also unlocks "School of Mod." School may count as 2nd appearance. * 3rd appearance (Outlier/Capital/etc) unlocks 3rd (or next) tier. Unlocks "College of Mod." Colleges may count as 3rd appearance * 4th appearance unlocks 4th (or next) tier. Unlocks "College of Mod." Unlocks "University of Mod." Universities may count as 4th appearance. * so on so forth. College/University of Mod should be an Outlier unto itself, with the College/University as its Primary Focus. College/University counts as an appearance. Residential Outlier Fast-Generation Table (2-4+d6) Nobility/(ig)Nobility Table (2d6) Ruleset 1: Roll 2d6. The first d6 is to determine the most powerful (ig)Noble you will find in this particular Outlier. The second d6 determines how many of that class to build. For every one of the most powerful (ig)Noble, you must build 2 (+1 for every lower class Noble) as many of the lower-class (ig)Nobility in your town. For example, if you roll a 6: Build Plus 1 5's, Plus 2 4's, Plus 3 3's, Plus 4 2's, and Plus 5 1's. If this gets to be too much, don't worry about Rule of Cooling it. It's all about the FUN, not the regulations. Ruleset 2: Roll 6d4, predetermine which dice roll corresponds to which class of (ig)Nobility. Put aside any "1's." Any roll that is 2 or greater indicates an (ig)Noble Estate that must be built. Military Outlier Fast-Generation Table This is assuming Vanilla Minecraft. If using mods, Missile Bases, etc can and should be considered (if applicable). Agricultural Outliers Outlier Bonuses -1 food required per capita +10 food per Agricultural worker +3-5 animals per Kennel/Stable Master Transportation Outliers Minecart Outliers Outlier 1: Unlocks 1 Minecart mod Outlier 2: Unlocks all Minecart mods Outlier 3: Unlocks High Speed Rails, Galgadorian Modules and Upgrades Maritime Outliers Airship Outliers Technology Outliers Redstone Resonance Expansion Outlier Bonuses First Technology Outliers may not be built until the Iron Village Stage. Outlier 1: Outlier must be built to Stone Hamlet standards. Fully unlocks a single Technology mod. Requires 2-6 dedicated buildings dedicated to Technology. Outlier 2: Outlier must be built to Expansion Outlier standards. Fully unlocks 2 more Technology mods. Requires 5-10 buildings dedicated to Technology. If any currently activated mods produce/need power, the Outlier must have a dedicted Power Plant. Outlier 2's power plant may feed the rest of the Empire, if desired, but Outlier 2 must supply all of its own energy needs first. Outlier 3: Outlier must be built to Iron Village standards. Fully unlocks all Technology mods. Outlier 3 requires 10-16 buildings dedicated to Technology. Outlier 3 requires an additional power plant to feed its own power requirements. Outlier 3's power plant may feed the rest of the Empire, if desired, but Outlier 3 must supply all of its own energy needs first. Magic Glowstone Germination Expansion Glowstone Germination Expansion may not be started until the Iron Village Stage. Outlier 1=Glowstone Germination Expansion. Built to Nether Stone Hamlet Requirements. Requires 2-6 buildings dedicated to a specific form(s) of magic. 1 Magic-based mod is fully unlocked. Mystcraft linking books may be used/written. Portals to mod dimensions The End, if desired may now be made. Mystcraft Portals/Better Portals may not be used. Outlier 2=unlocks further magic. Fully unlocks 2 additional Magic-based mods. Built to Expansion Outlier requirements in both the Overworld and a dimension of your choice. Any type of Portals may now be used (including The End, if desired). Requires 5-10 buildings dedicated to magic. Outlier 3=Unlocks all magic. Built to Iron Village Requirements, built in 3 dimensions if your mod(s)/mod pack is capable of it. 1 Dimension must be the Overworld, contain an End Portal (End Portal does not need to be activated). Neither of the other 2 Dimensions may be the Nether, nor the Outlier 2 dimension. Requires 10-16 buildings dedicated to magic. Outlier 3 if no mods/no additional dimensions are possible=Same as original Outlier 3, except the Outlier must span The End, the Nether, and the Overworld. It is recommended (though not required) that The End not be either of the Dimensions. This is so you don't feel you have to conquer the Ender Dragon early--instead, do it at your own pace, but still have everything you need for when you do finally take on The End. Mining Outliers -1 Piece of Equipment per Mining Outlier Helmet always Required +X spaces between Supports per Mining Outlier +Y Spaces between Supports max Fortifications Outlier Bonuses Fortification Radius Bonus per Outlier X more Horses for Fortification Outliers per Outlier Residential Crime Outliers Assassins Pirates Smugglers Bandits Thieves Noble Outliers Player Estate Outliers